


caught in your orbit

by xiuchenlay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/pseuds/xiuchenlay
Summary: University had taken Jongdae light years away from home. Surprisingly, he adapted quickly, making friends and adjusting to the course load of his demanding program.He hadn't counted on meeting an intriguing alien and, well, falling in love.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: EXZOO : First Exchange





	caught in your orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).



> To my dear exchange recipient, I was so excited to see that I had been assigned to write for you since I am such a big fan of your work. You have fed me endlessly with your amazing xiuchen and it's about time I start feeding you back.  
> I really hope you enjoy what I have come up with, even though it isn't really what you prompted <3
> 
> Also, this work is incomplete and will be updated as regularly as I can.

☆

When nineteen-year-old Jongdae had received his email of acceptance to Veryllia Academy—the most prestigious university in the _Galaxy_ —he’d been absolutely ecstatic. The university only accepted a few thousand into his program and somehow, he made the cut. 

That happiness was belied by an uncharacteristically solemn acceptance; the curriculum was said to be gruelling, only the best of the best managed to graduate with high grades. But, those that did, led successful and incredible careers. Jongdae was ready for his life to consist of studying until he dropped and countless all nighters before exams. 

What he _wasn’t_ ready for was a roommate who had absolutely no respect for personal space or really, anything at all. Said roommate had no qualms about noisily barging into their dorm while Jongdae was peacefully napping after finally having completed his last exam this session.

Now, any sane being would have taken one look at Jongdae all curled up on the bottom bunk and promptly cease any loudness. But Baekhyun wasn’t sane nor was he considerate. No, in Jongdae’s humble opinion, Baekhyun was the epitome of a rude inconsiderate asshole with a one track mind. And right now, he wanted Jongdae awake. So, like any rude inconsiderate asshole, he saw it fit to pounce on the sleeping Terran with all the grace of the Kausian he very much was. 

Kausian’s were an impressive species with the ability to shift into a predatory second form. Often enough, those predatory perks also translated into their bipedal form. Some—like Baekhyun—liked to use their evolutionary advantages on their unsuspecting roommates.

A knee to the spleen ensured that Jongdae was (painfully) torn out of the dream realm and thrusted into reality. 

“What the fuck?” He groaned, ever so eloquently.

“Time to wake up Jongdae baby,” Baekhyun singsonged.

When Jongdae opened his eyes, there was murder in them, murder that wasn’t dampened by bleariness. Baekhyun wasn’t deterred, all too used to being on the receiving end of a glare. He simply smiled at the human beneath him, revealing razor sharp canines. 

“We’re meeting Chanyeol in the Square in half an hour,” he began explaining. “Today’s the last day of exams. We gotta go out with a bang. Now get your perky ass out of bed and get ready.”

☆

Half an hour later, Jongdae was showered and dressed in whatever outfit Baekhyun saw fit to shove him in. He flaunted tight pants that hugged his thighs as he made his way to the Square. The Square served as the middle ground between Veryllia Academy’s districts. The campus was enormous. It took up nearly half a _moon_. It was organized into districts to make it more navigable. Jongdae and Baekhyun, being biology and biochemistry students respectively, were housed in the Science district. Their dear friend Chanyeol, on the other hand, lived in the Military district as he was training to be a soldier for the Intergalactic Union. 

The Square was lively with students from all districts. Some sat by the large fountain in the center while others occupied benches along the side of their campus café. Even amidst the chaotic bustle, finding Chanyeol took a mere instant. A native of La’an, he stood taller than most and boasted impossibly fiery red hair—reminiscent of the lava pools that covered most of his home planet. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae called out to him, his voice naturally projecting over the hubbub. Chanyeol (as well as a handful of other beings standing near him) spun around. Upon seeing his friends, he broke out into a broad grin. His long legs easily allowed him to close the distance between them in no time.

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun were engulfed in a too-tight hug. Since Jongdae had introduced Chanyeol to the concept of hugs their first month here, the La’anian couldn’t get enough of them.

“Nice to see you too Yeol,” Baekhyun croaked out when he was finally set down on his feet. 

Being less sturdy than Baekhyun, Jongdae didn’t fare much better. He swore he felt his ribs creak as he finally sucked in a much needed breath.

“I missed you guys,” Chanyeol said sincerely. He was nearly tempted to hug them again were it not for the fact that the next shuttle left in five minutes. Between their exams and his training, the trio hadn’t seen much of each other in the past two weeks, which seemed like an eternity considering that they rarely went a day without meeting. 

Jongdae softened at the declaration.

“I missed you too, both of you,” he told them. “But we’re on break now. So let’s go, enjoy it and make up for lost time.”

They didn’t need to be told twice.

The shuttle was the only public means of transportation between Veryllia academy and EL-9–the planet Verillia’s campus orbited. It brought students right into the heart of EL-9’s downtown area. Stepping out of the shuttle station and into the city never failed to make Jongdae feel small. At the university, all buildings and facilities were spread out to occupy the free space available. Planetside, skyscrapers stood impossibly tall. Neon signs stretched along the face of skyscrapers as well as billboard screens that played the latest advertisements. Uniform traffic in the form of flying ships zoomed overhead while the ground was left to pedestrians. Vibrant was one way to describe it. Pulsing with life was another. 

Jongdae walked in the throng, arm looped through Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun similarly clung to Chanyeol’s other arm. Chanyeol always seemed to radiate warmth and the other two never failed to take advantage, especially since the weather around this time of the year was quite brisk. The wind managed to slither through small gaps in Jongdae’s jacket, causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. 

“Where even is this place?” Jongdae shivered, curling closer to Chanyeol in hopes that he would block some of the cold. They’d been walking for the better part of ten minutes. 

“Don’t worry. We’re almost there,” Baekhyun assured, eyes never leaving the map projected from his holo-watch. 

Sure enough, not a few minutes later, he was pulling them both into a quieter side street. Just up ahead was another neon sign that lit the street in lieu of an actual street light. Jongdae squinted at the sign, his exhausted brain taking a moment too long to translate the name into Common tongue. 

_Oasis_ , it read.

“It’s here!” Baekhyun exclaimed and dragged them towards the entrance. They stepped into an elevator that couldn’t be more than a 2m2 at most. Baekhyun selected the floor. 

“Where did you even hear of this place?” Chanyeol asked curiously when the elevator began its ascent because they’ve certainly never visited the bar much less knew of its existence. The three of them were very much first year students and had only been planetside a handful of times during the semester. 

“I have my ways,” Baekhyun said haughtily, mouth stretching into a smirk that showcased his canines. 

Chanyeol and Jongdae both blinked back at him, unimpressed. Baekhyun sighed in defeat.

“Okay, _fine_ , I actually ran into a guy from back home the other day,” he admitted. “He told me that he and his friends always go to Oasis after exams because their drinks are affordable and they don’t water them down—I could have sworn I told you this Jongdae.”

He narrowed his eyes at Jongdae, accusing. 

“I don’t pay attention to half of the things that come out of your mouth Baek,” Jongdae teased.

While it was a clear exaggeration, it might have rang true this time. The past two weeks he distinctly remembered tuning out everything that wasn’t said by his tutor or his professor.

_“Hey—”_

The elevator suddenly announced that they reached their floor and Chanyeol had to stop an insulted Baekhyun from lunging at Jongdae with his claws out.

“Come on pup, let’s go inside,” He said, large hand wrapped around the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun pouted in his hold but allowed himself to be steered forward, Jongdae bringing up the rear. 

At first glance, Oasis didn’t seem like something to write home about. It looked like any old bar, filled with students and office workers alike, all riding the end-of-the-week high. Trendy music played loud enough to encourage that high but not so loud that it drowned out the enthusiastic chatter.

Jongdae already found himself being coaxed into a more relaxed state by simply walking in. He actively decided to put his school related stress behind him. He had studied hard and he deserved this, damn it. If he had to be dragged back to his dorm by his friends tonight, half conscious, so be it. 

Despite how busy it was, they managed to find a booth, courtesy of Chanyeol being able to look over everyone’s heads. 

“What do you guys wanna drink?” Baekhyun asked as he slid into the booth next to Jongdae. He pressed close, clearly having forgotten any previous animosity towards Jongdae, and opened up the holo-menu. 

“We should get some Mist shots,” Jongdae answered, scrolling for said drink and adding nine to their order. 

“Wow,” Chanyeol whistled, eyebrows raised in wonder at the amount. “Someone wants to get fucked tonight.”

Jongdae’s Terran biology, on top of being a rather small person, made him the token lightweight of the group. La’anians were renowned for being able to drink nearly any species under the table so Chanyeol always ended up being the sober one. Which was honestly fine by him. It was rather easy to sling the smaller two over his shoulders if need be. 

“That’s the spirit Dae!” Baekhyun slinged his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders and added a few more things to their order.

Mist shots were shot glasses of clear blue liquid with a floating cloud of mist above it, hence the name. They were Jongdae’s favourite if he wanted to get drunk quickly. To properly ‘drink’ it, you had to inhale the Mist and then down the potent liquid. It packed a double punch that had Jongdae’s head spinning after just two. When they arrived via hover-tray, the trio quickly grabbed themselves three each.

Jongdae raised his glass and cleared his throat theatrically.

“ _Woo_!” Chanyeol whooped, deep voice loud even with the music. 

“Speech!” Baekhyun followed, clapping obnoxiously.

“It was only four short months ago that all three of us stepped off that shuttle as freshman of Veryllia Academy.” Jongdae began his speech as cheesily as he could think of. “Little did I know that this pain in the ass was going to be my roommate.” He pinched Baekhyun’s cheek and Baekhyun licked his hand. “— _Ew_ , you’re disgusting.”

“You love me,” Baekhyun said, tugging Jongdae closer and pressing a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek.

“Debatable,” Jongdae rolled his eyes, careful not to spill his drink. “ _Anyways,_ I kinda lost my train of thought so I’m just going to cut to the chase. Here’s to kicking absolute ass this semester and making the most amazing friends!”

“And to kicking ass every semester in the future!” Chanyeol added. 

The three clinked their glasses together and quickly inhaled the mist, then tipped the glass to down the shot. Jongdae cringed as it seared down his throat. He set his glass down on the table with an audible _thunk_ , already feeling the rush of alcohol through his veins.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun coughed, making a face, “that shit is gross.”

Everyone strongly agreed but that didn’t stop them from quickly taking the remaining two in quick succession. From then on, the night was a blur of drinking and laughing and _fun_. 

God, Jongdae thought, it felt good to let go and not worry about having a class the next day or an assignment to work on. 

When Jongdae drank, he rambled, especially when you got him going on a topic he was passionate about. It was during his usual rambling, Baekhyun and Chanyeol either listening attentively or interjecting, that he was interrupted by someone approaching their table. At first he didn’t notice, simply speaking as usual, but then Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s eyes trailed from his face to somewhere behind him. 

Instantly, Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“Minseok!” He said in excitement, causing Jongdae to spin around.

Standing by their table was a Kausian— _Minseok_ , Jongdae’s brain supplied. Spending time with Baekhyun, a Kausian himself, made him rather good at recognizing them. 

Minseok was absolutely gorgeous with piercing green eyes and hair as black as the night sky, similar to Baekhyun’s own blue eyes and black hair. The most telling sign was the iridescent silver shimmer that seemed to be dusted upon his temples by the gods and goddesses that they worshiped.

When he smiled, he revealed sharp fangs. Jongdae’s mind was suddenly a blur of images as he imagined how those fangs would feel grazing along his neck, his shoulders, his thighs…

Jongdae’s grip on his glass tightened.

“Baekhyun, hey,” Minseok greeted Baekhyun warmly, pulling Jongdae out of his musings.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked.

“I should be asked _you_ that,” Minseok laughed and god, it was endearing, his smile going gummy and his eyes curving. “I’m the one who told you about this place.”

“Touché.” Baekhyun quirked a brow then nodded towards Jongdae and Chanyeol. “Clearly, I’m out for some drinks with Jongdae and Chanyeol—I told you about them right? My roommate and my friend who—”

“—is in the same program as I am,” Minseok finished for him. “Yeah, I remember.”

Minseok smiled at both of them, nearly pausing too long at the _roommate_ in question. He hadn’t encountered too many Terrans in his time here, and certainly none were as pretty as the one sitting before him. Many regarded Terrans as too plain of a species but there was nothing plain about Jongdae’s soft pink curled lips or his expressive brows. Interest and attraction bloomed in Minseok’s chest in equal parts.

“We have a larger booth in the corner, you guys are more than welcome to join us,” Minseok invited them.

The three saw no reason to decline and soon were stuffed into another booth in a secluded corner with a small group of third years. Everyone was extremely kind and welcoming, scooting to make place for them and ordering more pitchers to accommodate the larger amount of people. After a round of introductions, it was almost as if they’d all been friends to begin with. Particularly, Baekhyun seemed to click instantly with Han, a Sekanian who was so pretty it was intimidating. He had a wickedly foul mouth to boot. Jongdae was entertained by simply watching them talk while sipping on his beer.

Minseok was entertained by simply watching Jongdae sip on his beer. He sipped it slowly, as if to give himself something to do. The flush that suffused his cheeks and the tips of his ears was telling. 

“Low tolerance?” Minseok nudged Jongdae and spoke low so only he could hear. 

Jongdae gave a small laugh and raised a straight brow, “What do you think?”

“I think maybe you should drink some water?” Minseok suggested.

“I think maybe you’re right,” Jongdae sighed, then smiled sheepishly. “You know, I told myself tonight that I would drink until I passed out but now that I’m actually kinda drunk, I’m having second thoughts.”

“That’s a rookie mistake,” Minseok shook his head and smiled back. “Drinking like that leads to hangovers and just makes you feel shitty.”

“Thank you for the advice, _o wise one,”_ Jongdae teased but it was softened by a grin that made Minseok want to lean in and find out how it tastes. 

He swallowed down the urge. This wasn’t the time or the place.

The time and the place was later, on the chilly dimly lit street the bar was located. Jongdae needed to get some air and Minseok offered to accompany him. He accepted, of course, stomach twisting in excitement at the prospect of being alone with him. He really hoped he wasn’t reading into things too much, hoped that the lingering stares at his mouth and the heat of their thighs pressed much too close meant what he thought it did.

They rode the elevator in silence, the tension building by the minute. Every insignificant brush of their hands sent frissons up their arms. Neither drew away.

When they stepped outside, Jongdae’s flushed cheeks tingled as the cool night air hit them. He exhaled, watching his breath diffuse into the air.

“It’s such a pretty night,” Jongdae remarked, leaning against a wall. And it was, EL-9’s three moons were visible against a backdrop of millions of stars. 

“Mmmm,” Minseok hummed thoughtfully, eyes rapt on Jongdae’s profile, on the way his long lashes fluttered and his mouth quirked. “It really is.”

Feeling the weight of Minseok’s gaze, he raised his eyes to meet it. The deepened blush on his face had nothing to do with alcohol. As a matter of fact, he felt barely tipsy, having sobered up in the past couple of hours. Yet, the more he stared into Minseok’s peridot coloured eyes, the more the world seemed to start spinning again. 

“You’re a flirt,” Jongdae accused, a bit too late, a bit too breathy.

“Maybe I am,” Minseok quirked the corner of his mouth. “Or maybe you’re just that pretty.”

And to that, Jongdae wasn’t sure how to respond. But he didn’t have to since Minseok took his silence as a sign to continue. 

“Jongdae,” He began, looking at Jongdae with so much hunger, Jongdae was ready to give in to whatever he asked him. “Can I kiss you?”

Jongdae’s heart hammered in his chest and he couldn’t breathe out _yes_ quick enough. 

Minseok kissed him, softly, delicately at first. A press of lips that made their stomachs swoop and their faces warm. But the chasteness didn’t last, not when they were both too strung out, having spent the night imagining the other in various states of undress. Jongdae gentled the kiss into something wetter, heedier, tasting beer on Minseok’s tongue and sighing into his mouth. Pressing Jongdae into the wall, Minseok managed to coax out a low moan, managed to make it louder by giving Jongdae a thigh to rut up against.

The maddening pressure against his groin along with Minseok breaking away to lick at Jongdae’s neck had Jongdae gasping into the air and instinctively arching his neck to give Minseok more skin to put his mouth on. 

_“We—”_ He bit his bottom lip to stifle a sound not fit for a public setting. “We should go somewhere else.”

Giving Jongdae’s jaw a farewell lick, Minseok pulled away. 

“Your place or mine?” His hands wandered beneath Jongdae’s shirt, thumbing at his hip bones.

It took Jongdae a moment to form a coherent thought—Baekhyun and Chanyeol were crashing at his shared dorm. He swallowed to wet his dry throat. 

“Yours.”

☆

A shuttle ride and some walking later, Jongdae found himself being pushed down onto a single bed in the Military district dorm building, Minseok crawling on top of him like the predator he very much was. In the dim lighting, Minseok’s pale green eyes seemed to glow and Jongdae was already melting under his all-consuming gaze. 

Then, their mouths met once more and Jongdae melted even further. The pit of his stomach felt like it was filled with molten lava that grew hotter with every brush of their tongues, every teasing nip of Minseok’s canines.

“Touch me, please,” Jongdae whispered against his lips, voice trembling, nearly begging.

Minseok groaned brokenly. He deepened the kiss for a moment before reluctantly pulling away.

“I don’t think you understand,” Minseok began, hooking his fingers beneath Jongdae’s shirt and pulling it over his head. He put his lips to the newly bared skin, feeling goosebumps form beneath them. “How endlessly tempting you are.”

Jongdae huffed, incredulous, “Have you seen yourself?”

Minseok offered him no answer apart from the scrape of his teeth along the sensitive skin of his neck. He had the strangest urge to bite, to leave a mark that would take forever to fade. He swallowed that urge down, licking down Jongdae’s sternum instead. Hands in his hair stopped him from going lower. He looked up to see Jongdae swiping his tongue along his swollen bottom lip. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I needed you to be naked like yesterday,” Jongdae said matter-of-factly, tugging at the hem of Minseok’s t-shirt for emphasis. 

“Your wish is my command, your highness,” Minseok replied, all cheek then stripped swiftly.

Nothing could have ever prepared Jongdae for a naked Minseok. His body was sculpted by hours upon hours of military training, chiseled to perfection and Jongdae wanted to _touch._ Only, he wasn’t sure where he wanted to touch first. His skin was smooth—Kausian’s had no body hair, a smooth canvas for him to put his mouth and hands on. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Jongdae breathed out, in utter awe. Minseok had the audacity to _blush_. 

Rather than answering, Minseok simply started unzipping Jongdae’s pants. “Your turn.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Minseok said once Jongdae was undressed. He blatantly appraised Jongdae from head to toe, lingering at his shapely thighs, erect cock and his narrow waist before falling on his face.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jongdae grumbled to mask his embarrassment, reaching for Minseok. 

Minseok met him halfway, climbing into Jongdae’s lap. The touch of bare skin against bare skin ignited something within them both, something that had them scrambling to taste each other’s gasps and moans. Minseok rolled his hips, his own cock rubbing against Jongdae’s so perfectly it had him sinking his teeth into Jongdae’s bottom lip. Jongdae hissed at the sharp pain but Minseok soothed it with his tongue.

Jongdae dug his fingers into Minseok’s hips: a pathetic attempt to keep from losing himself to the rush in his veins. He was no stranger to hookups; he had experienced a few in the past, but he never felt such intense immediate attraction. More than that, he never felt such _chemistry_. Minseok was fun, gorgeous and god, could he use his hips. And when he crawled down Jongdae’s body and took him in his mouth, Jongdae saw stars.

“ _Shit_ , you’re good at that,” Jongdae groaned, running his hands through Minseok’s soft hair. He watched as Minseok took him down to the base again and _suck_ . “D-don’t _stop_.”

How could Minseok deny Jongdae when he begged so sweetly, so wantonly?

He was always grateful that he biologically did not have a gag reflex since nothing gave him a bigger high than making someone fall apart. For some reason, making Jongdae fall apart was all the sweeter. The way his thighs shook beneath Minseok’s hands as he took him deep and swallowed, throat fluttering around his cock. The way he would whimper when Minseok flicked his tongue beneath the head and dip into the slit to lap up any precum. Everything had Minseok so hard, he _ached_. 

But, his own arousal was easy to push aside as he sucked Jongdae off so well, his toes curled by his head. He met Jongdae’s eyes, which were wide and glazed. A twirl of his tongue and they fluttered shut as Jongdae whimpered and arched his hips into the wet molten heat of Minseok’s mouth. Minseok pinned them back down onto his mattress. He watched the flat plane of Jongdae’s stomach quiver. 

Minseok pulled off for a second, his hot breath washing over Jongdae’s cock, making it twitch.

“Come in my mouth,” is all he said before swallowing Jongdae back down.

He redoubled his effort, pulling out every little trick he had stored through past experiences. Soon enough, Jongdae was going still, hands clenching in Minseok's hair. His breath hitched, trapped in his throat with a choked guttural moan as he released down Minseok's throat. Minseok sucked him almost to the point of oversensitivity before he surged up to kiss Jongdae again. 

Jongdae groaned at the taste of himself, panting into Minseok's mouth before he dove in for more. He trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasms while Minseok held him together with those gorgeous arms of his. As he licked across sharpened canines, tasting his own cum, he became aware of Minseok’s cock against his thigh. It was hard and warm. 

Jongdae’s mouth watered.

He pulled back, raising his thigh to grind against Minseok. Minseok shuddered and Jongdae smiled.

“Minseok,” Jongdae said, voice so low Minseok felt it rattle in his bones. Once he got Minseok’s full attention, he leaned up and pressed his curled, bitten lips to Minseok’s ear. “I want you to—” a tongue licked at Minseok’s earring, up the shell of his ear, “—fuck my mouth.”

Minseok’s cock twitched at the mere thought, hand spasming around Jongdae’s forearm. Dropping his forehead onto Jongdae’s, he let out a pained groan, the tail end morphing into a laugh of disbelief.

“Are you trying to _kill_ me?” Minseok asked when he raised his head. He didn’t think he had ever been this turned on in his entire life. 

“That depends—is it working?” Jongdae cocked his head with a smirk. 

“More than you’ll ever know,” Minseok said with a chuckle, kissing the smirk off his face. 

They made out lazily for a little. Jongdae was pressed against Minseok’s black sheets, Minseok on top of him, warm, soft and naked. Jongdae allowed his hands to wander, lightly dragging his nails down Minseok’s back, feeling his muscles flex beneath his hands until they finally fell on a firm round ass. 

He squeezed.

“Not that this isn’t fun, but I thought I asked you to fuck my mouth.” He grinded against Minseok’s still-very-hard cock in emphasis. 

“You’re so _bossy,_ ” Minseok moaned once he could think clearly but this time he listened when Jongdae coaxed him up until his knees were on either side of Jongdae’s head. 

The sight beneath him was so heady, he felt himself throb: Jongdae with his dark hair splayed against the sheets, all swollen lips and flushed cheeks and eyes filled with _hunger_. So beautiful. So tempting. 

He wrapped a hand around himself, pressing the head of his cock to Jongdae’s bottom lip. Jongdae’s lashes fluttered, digging his fingers into the firm ungiving muscle of Minseok’s thighs. He licked at the head, tongue hot, wet, all while staring Minseok down.

“ _Stars_ _,_ ” Minseok cursed, a molten stone of arousal dropping to the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes for one grounding moment and swallowed thickly. “Tap three times if it’s too much.”

At Jongdae’s understanding nod, Minseok pushed into Jongdae’s mouth tentatively at first, jaw dropping at the sheer heat and wetness that enveloped his cock. He was careful to watch Jongdae’s face for any discomfort but saw none. Rather, Jongdae gaze’s was begging for him to go faster.

For further emphasis, Jongdae grabbed one of his hands and put it on his hair. All of Minseok’s self control shattered at that very moment. He pistoned into Jongdae’s mouth, his throat as Jongdae moaned around him. The vibrations only added to the maddening sensations and Minseok found he couldn’t last much longer. He was hard, aching for too long and Jongdae would drive any being to the brink of insanity. 

“Jongdae oh fuck, _Jongdae_ , _I’m—”_ Minseok’s hips stuttered, his thighs going tense beneath Jongdae’s fingers. His fingers clenched in soft hair and he was coming hot and sticky in Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae swallowed the saltiness down, coughing when Minseok pulled out and he could breathe properly again. Dazed, he was pulled into a warm chest, a thumb coming out to wipe a few tears from his eyes.

“You’re amazing,” Minseok whispered, pressing a kiss into Jongdae’s hair, then his forehead. 

Jongdae tucked his head into Minseok’s neck with a smile. He cleared his throat and could already tell that it would be sore for a while. But lingering soreness is a small price to pay for watching someone as perfect as Minseok fall apart above him, _because_ of him.

“I know,” Jongdae said against his skin, voice hoarse. 

Minseok pinched his side and Jongdae squawked in indignation.

“ _This_ is how you repay someone who gave you the best succ of your life?!” Jongdae attempted to wriggle away but Minseok’s arms were for more than just show. He was rightfully ( _delightfully_ ) pinned.

“This is how I treat brats who don’t know how to take a compliment,” Minseok growled deep in his chest and _wow_ , that did something to Jongdae.

“Are you going to punish me now?” Jongdae turned in his grip so he could flutter his eyelashes at Minseok in faux-innocence.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Minseok smiled at him in amusement. 

Jongdae nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well it’s getting late so maybe if you’re good now, I’ll punish you tomorrow.”

Jongdae raised a straight brow. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Minseok kissed him and it was so soft, Jongdae’s heart fluttered. “Now let’s get to sleep.”

The two didn’t bother with clothes and slipped under the covers. Minseok was so warm and Jongdae couldn’t help but glue himself to him. As they fell asleep, legs tangled, bodies pressed close, Jongdae couldn’t recall the last time he was with someone and things felt this easy. He hoped that all would be the same in the morning.


End file.
